Astray
by soldier for the living
Summary: Hiding secrets comes at a price. How do you keep the one your falling for from your past? What happens when he becomes suspicious? Sequal to Turbulence and partner to Askew- should read those first.
1. Chapter 1

"Adam things will be okay." I looked to Bianca for help. Adam was a mess and I knew that I had pushed them back together. I was so angry with Fiona right now but I did know Adam's anger.

"Just leave me the hell alone Drew." Bianca gently grabbed my arm and led me from the room. I turned and looked at my brother who looked broken and I knew he loved her.

"Give him time, he loves her and a few things are over not just them." I knew Adam saw her in his future but maybe it wasn't meant to be. I shook from my reviver and turned to my girlfriend. Looking into her brown eyes we made our way downstairs.

"How is he?" I shrugged at my worried mother. The last thing he needed was to be suffocated by her. I looked to my dad for help, knowing this conversation could quickly escalate into a fight. He stood and held my mother.

"Audra give him time, everything happens for a reason. I don't thing they are over yet." My father gave me a look to get out of there and I grabbed Bianca's hand before we ran out. The air was warm and you could tell summer was on its way. We walked to the dot and I saw KC. He had got to see the Bianca I knew and I hoped soon he would bring Jenna around but I wasn't holding my breath. Jenna looked ready to pop at any moment. The fight they had at the basketball game was bad, I was losing my bro to momzilla. I got our coffee's and joined with the party. Jenna was quiet but I could tell she wasn't happy.

"So hows he holding up?I heard from Sav that Holly J has been over there every night she's a wreck." I sighed both parties were messed up.

"He is nothing but angry, I feel he will self destruct."

"Well if he didn't leave her to go fight, he would of let her down." I slammed my coffee down at Jenna's cockiness, this pregnancy thing was pissing me off every time I was around her, but KC turned to me ignoring her comment and continued on as if she said nothing.

"Why don't you try to get them back together?" He was trying to dispel my anger with his girl friend, but I shook my head knowing the danger. Bianca stood and I looked at her.

"Its my dad I got to get this." She gave me a quick kiss and nodded to KC. I saw her wave before she took off. Jenna then soon after excused her self to the bathroom.

"She's acting off." I commented to him but all he did was shrug.

"I'm not the one to ask anything to unless you want to be a baby daddy." I shuddered at the idea and looked out the window it was still early and my girl had ran off.

"Basketball?" KC's face lit up and he grabbed the ball, my dude was always ready for a game.

* * *

><p>I walked faster towards home, he was drunk again and my mother feared for her life. I sighed at what I had to deal with maybe that's why people perceive me as bitchy. I walked in the house and the stench of alcohol could be smelt. I stepped over broken glass, and walked into the living room. I saw my mother cowering in the corner, stepping towards my enraged father.<p>

"Get away from her bastard." I showed him no fear, because that just gave him power.

"How dare you talk to me like that girl." His fist came up and I grabbed it. I glared at his glassy eyes and knew tomorrow he wouldn't remember a thing. I shoved his fist back but he managed to slap me with the other. I knew it would be another thing to cover up. My mother stood and slammed a beer bottle on his head knocking him out.

"Where the hell did he get the alcohol?" I shouted at my mother. He was and angry drunk not a fun one.

"He must of bought it, it's nearing that time of year." I shook my head at my mothers excuses.

"It's been three years time to move on." I snapped.

"Not all of us have no heart like you." My mother screamed at me.

"Believe what ever you want mother." I shouted back knowing that this fight was pointless. My mother sat down on the couch.

"Its not your fault." She shook her head. I was angry they wallow in their pity and forget.

"It is."

"I was the one that saw him die! I was the one who heard the shot that took Micheal's life! If anyone's fault it's mine! I let him die when I was supposed to watch him." We've had this fight for two years now and soon it would be scripted.

"It was because of me we moved to Compton." I remembered where we lived, the fighting, gangs. The cops only came once someone was dead.

"So you weren't the guy who shot him, he's dead. We got caught up wrong time and place."

"Because of me your brothers dead and fathers a drunk." She hated what happened, but it wasn't her fault.

"You forget about me and want me to be sympathetic with you but I wont. I have to relive watching my little brother die. The bullet taking Micheal's life, he was only seven for god sakes. It isn't your fault and you need to stop making excuses for him." I walked out of the room and up to mine. I locked the door and pulled a photo album out of a wooden box. I opened the worn pages and saw my baby faced blue eyed brother, looking at me when we were happy. They progressed up until his last year, he was another face marked out to soon. I traced the outline of his face, a face the world has forgotten. I laid down with the photograph.


	2. Chapter 2

_It was late, Michael and Bianca were walking home from a baseball practice._

"_I want to move to Toronto and play for the Blue Jays." came from the bubbly seven year old, whose blue eyes shown with excitement. Bianca just turning 14 rolled her eyes at her little brother._

"_Gotta work hard bro. They don't take shrimps." Michael pouted but smiled when his sister ruffled his hair. The fighting broke out between two young gangs. Bianca turned to see Tyler and his gang against Ricardo's. They were shouting across the street, knowing how these fight's ended Bianca hurried Michael along. Tyler pushed past them and Bianca turned to see Ricardo with a gun pointed in their direction. Three shots, she looked down at her brother and looked on in horror as she saw it was her brother who was shot. Moaning he hurt the seven year old lay on the cement sidewalk. Bianca bent down and held her brother with tears in her eyes and screamed out for help. By the time help came, a small trickle of blood could be seen from Michael's mouth. One shot to the chest had pierced the small boys lung and it had quickly filled with blood. Bianca stared at her brother dead in her arms, she had just witnessed his murder, which was intended for another._

I woke with Michael's photograph next to me. It was quiet in my house. I slipped on some clothes and went to the Torres house. Audra greeted me and I went to talk to Adam, for some reason after seeing that again in the dream I had the urge to see the youngest Torres. He was sitting upon the window sill with a picture in his hand. I knew it was one of him and Fiona. His eyes were sad and he reminded me so much of Michael.

"Nice bruise." I had put cover up on and was shocked.

"How?" He turned and looked at me eyebrow raised.

"I do know a few tricks. But a puzzle for me is why are you in my room?" This was a bit creepy side of Adam. I had just shrugged.

"It's near his death isn't it?" My jaw slacked how did he know of Michael?

"Face range isn't very private." I shook my head.

"Do I need to know what else you stalked me on Adam?" His smirk turned to a frown.

"You interested me at one point." he deadpanned.

"Did you do the same for Fiona?" I snapped, he got angry but I wasn't afraid.

"Don't speak her name."

"So your just going to sit here? When did chivalry die?" He sat on his bed.

"Doesn't matter she fears me." He gave me a malicious smirk and slowly I was beginning to see why Drew thought he might self destruct.

"So your going to let her believe that?" He just shrugged.

"Thought you would, want to be there for her."

"Revenge on Owen was more important." He pulled up his sleeve and the word _FREAK _was engraved.

"So a cheap shot was worth losing your love?"

"No. But I want to do so much more to him."

"He would win easily." Adam just shrugged and that shocked me he was one to never back down.

"Your acting like a girl Adam, pouting over Fiona." That set him off, he took the picture frame and smashed it on the wall.

"You know nothing. Get the hell out of my room!" He shouted at me.

"Turn that anger into passion and you might still have a chance."

"A chance at what? I turned into the one thing she fears! I only wanted to protect her..." When he finished that statement he looked hurt, like it was her he hit.

"You are turning into the one thing you fear and you will end up alone Adam. You can't live in the past, we all move on." I walked from the room and heard glass smash against the door.

"He still angry?" I looked at Drew's messy look. I could tell he was working out. He gave me his crooked smile and a kiss.

"Care to join me?" He asked suggestively. I traced his jaw.

"I would love to but your mother might not like that." He pouted and walked off. I sat on his bed.

"Don't sat anything to your brother." I looked up at Adam.

"Not my place to say. You were right." I smirked at him, he just rolled his eyes.

"Was I Torres?" He sighed.

"Mention it to my brother and I will spill."

"Learning the ways of blackmail huh?" He smiled at me. I walked out and saw Drew smiling.

"Thanks for getting him to smile." I forced a smile at him.

* * *

><p>I walked into my room and Adam wasn't frowning but he looked in thought. I threw my towel at him, he threw it off of him and glared at me.<p>

"So nice of you Andrew." He was sarcastic.

"Your the one sitting in my room." He raised and eyebrow at me.

"So a brother cant visit his brother?" I sighed and looked at him.

"Not going to be mopy are you?" He shook his head.

"Alright lets go out." I grabbed him and smiled at Bianca. I dropped Adam off at the strip before I took off with her.

"What ever you said to him thanks." I took her hand and led her into the heart of Toronto. I stopped when I saw Fiona and Holly J walking.

"Hey!" I shouted at them, Bianca walked with me.

"Drew." Holly J deadpanned.

"How are you Fiona?" She looked at me angry but I saw sadness in her eyes and wanted to kick my brothers ass.

"Fine Drew." They walked away and I knew something was going to give but who first is a mystery. I walked Bianca into a coffee shop. I handed her a coffee.

* * *

><p>"So how about we get away maybe catch the Jay Z concert or a Jay's game." I smiled but when he mentioned the Jays I thought of Michael. He picked up my hand and I looked at him.<p>

"Did I say something?" He was confused. I cursed my moodiness and softness of late.

"No it sounds great." He gave me that smile and I hoped everything would be Ok.


	3. Chapter 3

I hadn't heard from Bianca in a few days and was beginning to worry, she had been acting funny lately.I heard a knock on my door and saw Adam.

"Can I borrow the truck?" I sighed, one hand I was glad he wanted to get out on the other I didn't want him in my truck.

"Take it." I couldn't say no to him. He grabbed the keys and was gone.

"Was that Adam?" My mother poked her head in and I groaned that I couldn't work out in peace.

"Yah took the truck."

"What for!" I growled at my mother aggravated.

"Who cares hes getting out let him go." I went back to working out. What ever he went out for it would do him good.

* * *

><p>I heard a truck pull up. I panicked it was Drew's. I saw Adam step out and was angered why was he always around?<p>

"What are you doing here?" I shouted over the wind. He moved from the truck.

"Figured you'd want some company." He dare he come here, he was a freak.

"Does your brother know?" He shook his head and I sighed.

"You shouldn't of come here." I turned back to where my brother lay.

"Why not? Cant be nice?" He challenged. I turned and looked at him, the way the wind ruffeled his hair and the way he had that boyish smile. For a moment I saw Michael, but reality kept telling me that he was never coming back.

"I don't want you to be! I want you to leave me alone and what ever funny ideas you have lose them." He held up his hands in surrender.

"What ever when your done being a bitch come find me." I slapped him across the face.

"This is why no one likes you! Every time someone tries to be your friend you go bitchy." He shouted angry.

"At least I'm not a freak!" I shouted at him. His face became pained and he just walked away. Why did he remind me so damn much of Michael.

"Why did we get caught up with this shit? Why did ya leave me bro." It was always me and him.

* * *

><p>I heard the door slam and met Adam in the hall.<p>

"Where did you go?" I was curious.

"Out." came his clipped tone, he was angry. He must of visited Fiona and then I caught my keys which he threw at me. Slamming his door I picked up my cell.

"Hello?" came her tired voice.

"Did Adam stop by to see you?"

"Why would he? That bastard." I knew I got it wrong.

"Sorry he just came home angry."I heard the line click.

"Hello?" oops. But who was my brother with?

I took my truck out trying to find Bianca. I passed her house and noticed her car wasn't there. Again someone was watching me from the window. I drove to the ravine to find she hadn't been there recently. Where in hell did she go off to?

I waited by her locker and smiled when she approached. I went to kiss her but she turned her head. I was confused.

"Where have you been the past few days?" I said trying to break the awakwardness that found it way between us.

"Around. I had family things to take care of." I took her books and nodded.

"When do I get to meet said family?" Secrets destroyed Alli and I wasn't going to go through that again.

"Drew things are better off left alone." She kissed my cheek and took her books back. I saw her go to Fiona and Clare. I wondered if they were ganging up on my brother and I. I followed where Fiona was looking and saw Adam awkwardly hugging the pretty new girl Kate. My bro was a player.

* * *

><p>She was staring at him again and Adam was hugging the new girl. She missed him that I knew. The Torres boys were wearing us thin.<p>

"Hey there's nothing going on there." I saw him glance at Fiona.

"I don't care he can be with anyone." I knew she didn't mean it, just by her tone.

"Trust me were strong for dealing with the Torres boys." Clare gave me a look.

"Deal with Eli." They had filled me in and I knew we had become friends when they were found on the outs. Plus we all had bad relationships but they didn't know of Tyler. No one but that baby eyed Torres knew of my past and it would stay that way.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at my father he raised his fist and I was tired from fighting him. I wondered when coach turned into a monster. Once he was my boxing coach trying to give me an advantage but now the blows were harder.

"Come on Bianca. Straighten up." Another fist hit my side.

"I need a break." He stopped.

"Your brother never stopped."

"He was only seven!" I threw the gloves down and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I turned to see him angry.

"Anywhere but here." I slammed the door and walked to my car hoping to catch up with Drew.

Adam hit the ground again. He slammed the grass with his fists and stood ready to hit KC. I jumped from the bench and held him back.

"Calm down Adam." This was the first time this afternoon and probably wouldn't be the last. Ever since he started taking testosterone he has become more high strung. If today was like the rest there would be two more outbursts.

"KC get in goal." I set ten balls out and let Adam get revenge.

"How's he holding up?" I shrugged at Bianca.

"Tough for him to adjust, last year he was on the girls team, boys play different." He watched him take onslaught on KC. I flinched when Adam hit KC in the groin.

"He's got precision down." I nodded knowing KC's pain.

"So why are you here?" I asked gently not wanting to piss of another girl. She just shrugged.

"Needed some time away." I wrapped my arm around her.

"Whats going on B?" She didn't meet my eyes.

"Nothing." I wanted to believe her but I knew she was strong and didn't need my babying.

"Has he thought of taking up boxing? Its good to get agility." Drew looked thoughtful.

"Where would he train we are pretty tapped out, with his transition and all." She had an evil smirk.

"My father owns a small club, we could go see if he'd do it." I wondered why all of a sudden she would let me meet her family.

"Adam! KC! Wrap it up." Adam went to grab a ball and when KC tapped it Adam slid and tackled KC to the ground. I looked at him laughing as he took the ball and kicked it. I ducked when he was trying to take my head off.

"Damn it Adam!" I had to watch my brother, that was the eighth time he tried to hit my face. I picked up the balls and threw them in the bag.

"Lead the way?" I watched her take off and I took the guys behind her.

* * *

><p>I knew this was risky but Adam could get some good shots in at my old man with that precision he had. It would be worth it to see a bruise on that bastards face. I stepped into the small building.<p>

"Back?" He stopped with the new guy he was training.

"Adam needs some agility help." The boys stepped through the door.

"Well step up boy." Adam cautiously approached my father.

"Cant practice in all those clothes." Adam stripped off his jacket and his pants leaving his shorts.

"Get this boy some gloves." Adam slipped on the gloves and looked slightly out of place. My father threw a punch and Adam ducked it.

"What the hell?" My father smirked at him and threw a leg and Adam jumped but my fathers leg caught his sending him to the mat. He stood and I saw that fire in his eyes light up.

"Gotta be quicker than that boy." My father threw a two three combination. Adam got caught on the last punch. Adam threw back with a punch straight to my fathers nose, I jumped when I saw blood.

"Good one." My father wiped the blood but kicked at Adam, he was ready though and jumped the leg this time. Adam went to work and got a few good kicks and punches at my old man. My father stopped out of breath. Adam was drenched in sweat but he looked relieved like he let some of the anger go. I took the gloves from Adam.

"Tomorrow when you see a leg think of it as a kick, jump." He nodded obviously the two hours catching up with him, he was a reserved fighter but when he let go damn he was a good fighter. I saw my father pop open a bottle and dreaded going home. I now knew where he was storing the alcohol. Drew had taken Adam home and I had drove home after locking up the gym. My mother was out of town and when I walked in there were my fathers friends drinking and playing cards. I tried to sneak up to my room.

"Where are you going girl?" I turned and looked at my father, his friends were all undressing me with their eyes.

"Upstairs." My father stood and pulled a chair between his two other friends.

"Your going to sit right here." He roughly shoved me down. I stood but his hand slapped me and I sat. Both of his friends were totally wasted, their burly look did nothing for them. I jumped slightly when I felt one of their hands on my thigh. I stomped on his foot with my boots. He howled in pain. I stood and my father was there.

"What in hell do think your doing?"

"Kicking the guy who tried to cop a feel, or did you forget I am your daughter." He slapped me again then I felt two arms wrap around me. I struggled against the man who pressed his lips to my neck. I kicked up and he loosened his grip but this enraged my father. My arms being tied up I had no protection against his punch. I fell from the blow the guy letting me go. I fell hitting my face on the wall. I stood scared this was no fair fight. I ran as fast as I could to my room and grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and rubbed some where ever that mans lips were near on my skin. I looked in my mirror and saw another scar above my eyebrow, coming home was a mistake. I slipped from my room and drove to the one place I knew there would be no questions.

"Hello?" I looked at Clare.

"Can I stay here?" She let me in and I moved from the night.

"Whats going on? What happened to your face?" I shook my head.

"Can you just not say anything about it to Drew. I can handle it, just got into some trouble." She sighed and nodded.

"The guest room is made up... but before you go into the living room." Adam stepped out and looked at me, damn it again he was where he shouldn't be.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are you always around." I growled at Adam.

"I was talking to my friend." He snapped at me, I knew he was still angry from the other day.

"Are you stalking me?" he threw the glass in his hand at me.

_My father had just lost his job, he had been coming home drunk. I walked in with Michael one afternoon and my mother approached me._

"_Go. Take Michael to your room." I saw my angry father and took my brothers hand, he didn't know what was going on. I ran with him to my room and I held the door open a crack I peaked through making sure Michael couldn't see out the door. My father threw the beer bottle at my mother then smacked her. She looked to me with tears in her eyes. That day I hated my father._

"What the fuck is your problem? You lose Fiona now you go off on some crusade all because you are a jack ass. You have the word freak on your arm but you are doing nothing but making that statement true." I shouted getting closer to him.

"I'm trying to get you to open up to Drew! He loves you damn it and I wont let another one ruin him. You girls love to mess with our minds." Clare watched in horror.

"I wont let another man have a hold on me and your brother does."

"Stop being so damn afraid or you will end up alone like me." I shoved him and he stood again quickly.

"Go ahead hit me Adam. Have your wild way with me, everyone else does." Clare touched my shoulder and I shook her off.

"Is that what you want to hear Adam? That my father uses me as a plaything for his friends? That he gets drunk and beats me like he did my mother? Or that you remind me so damn much of my brother." He sighed.

"Tell Drew." I shook my head showing my weakness.

"Oh yes because Drew will want a screw up like me. I love him and I hate that I do!" He smirked and I went pale when Drew rounded the corner...he had heard it all.

"I knew something was going on. I knew you were lying to me. You were with Adam the whole time weren't you." I just nodded.

"If you loved me so damn much then how come you couldn't tell me! And you... you hid it all from me." Adam just shrugged at his brother.

"Sucks doesn't bro. You worry about me and wonder what is going through my mind well there you go. It hurts like a bitch doesn't it." We all looked at Adam shocked. He was doing all of this to get us to open up so we didn't end up like him and Fiona.

"Go ahead get mad at each other it will do you no good in the end but make it so your alone and heart broken. Both of you are idiots." He pushed from the room and Clare followed him. I sat there and looked at Drew, he was sitting on the couch.

"I cant believe my brother out smarted both of us." I sat down next to him.

"I cant believe the tranny had it in him." Drew glared at me.

"Sorry Adam... old habits die hard." He sat there silent with his hands clenched tightly.

"How long?" I sighed.

"Since he lost his job, then it was only my mother getting hit. Once Michael died then it was me." He turned to me.

"Who's Michael?"

"My brother... I got him killed and ever since then my father has punished me." He wouldn't look at me even.

"How many?" I looked at him.

"How many bastards did he have you sleep with?" I shook my head. I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Bianca I can't do this." He stood and walked out. I saw Clare and Adam come back that was when I broke down and cried for the first time in front of people in over ten years. Adam looked at me and bolted out the door after his brother.

* * *

><p>I hated that I loved her, and all the shit she kept from me. I walked out to my truck and yanked the door open.<p>

"What the hell are you doing Drew?" I turned to Adam and grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the truck.

"You kept sneaking out to see my girl"

"I was trying to help you two. I know you love her Drew." I pulled him away and shoved him again. I saw him wince but didn't care.

"How do you know what I feel? If you knew me at all brother you would of told me! Brothers don't keep secrets from each other." He pushed me back.

"Oh because your such a saint Andrew. Cant you see what I was doing was for you! Both of you were following the same path Fiona and I did. Except I know the out come. You walk away and you will never know if she is safe." The rain started to down pour on us. We both drenched and in each others faces.

"I don't care. I don't care about her." I turned to see where Adam was looking and saw her with tears in her eyes.

"You should of left well enough alone."

"Twelve" She shouted out. I looked at her, how can I look at her the same she was hot and had flare intreauge before now she was exposed and I didn't like what I saw. Why was I such a jackass.

"Why didn't you tell me."

"Because she loves you and didn't want you to worry dumb ass." Adam shoved my hands off of him but I pulled him back and slammed him to the drive way.

"You had to mess with this because you were miserable. You had to mess with me being happy." I punched him and let the rain wash away the blood from his face and head. I was being pulled off of him by a cop. I watched them pull him away in an ambulance. I saw the blood from the back of his head. What the hell had I done?


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into Degrassi and they all knew what I did to Adam. I saw the very pregnant Fiona walk up to me and slap me across the face hard.

"You are such a jack ass." She walked away with Holly J. If I was hated before for being with Bianca I was hated even more now. I had put my own brother into a coma. I looked to Kc who just shook his head at me.

"You screwed up Drew." I sighed and kept walking. I opened my locker and saw the photographs of Bianca and I. How could I of been so stupid to ruin that. I sighed and took the photos down.

"Giving up Torres?" I turned and saw Bianca.

"What does it matter, Adam is in a coma. I'll never be let out of the house again, and I'm being monitored." I pulled up my sweats to show the bracelet. It was the deal instead of going to jail.

"You screwed up. But we all do." I shook my head at her and she got angry.

"You know what when ever your balls drop and the man I fell in love with comes back come find me other than that don't waste my time." She walked away and I felt like screaming.

"Drew can you come with me?" I turned and looked at Simpson. I just sighed and walked into his office, when I saw my mother I dreaded this chat.

"The parents have complained about your return. They feel like your a threat to not only Bianca but a few other girls also. I have no choice but to expel you especially after being arrested. You know there is a zero violence policy at this school and you have violated it." I stood.

"What I'm supposed to graduate! I'll lose my scholarships if I'm expelled."

"There is nothing I can do Drew. You put your brother in a coma and if you flew off the handle at one of the kids here I would lose my job." I turned.

"So your doing this to save your ass."

"Andrew! Enough. You made a mistake and now you will deal with the consequences." I walked out slamming the door. I threw open my locker and threw all my things in it.

"Screw this place. I liked the old school better."

"Good because your going to live with your Mother." I looked at my step mom in horror.

"No you can't. Dad wont let you." She looked at me sadly.

"He agreed. When Adam wakes he is going to need to much help to have to worry if your going to fly off the handle so for now you are going to be enlisted in your old school and live with your mother." I hated life. Why did I have to go live with that bitch that left my father for some loser.

"I wont go."

"Yes you will the courts approved it and if you don't you will be in violation." I sighed.

"This isn't fair!" She lead me out side.

"I think it is. You put your own brother back in a coma. Do you know how serious that is. Not only did you endanger Adam but Mrs. Coyne said that you endangered Fiona and the child also. She almost lost her baby because she was so stressed about your brother. Maybe if you go away you can come back when we can see you think of others and not your self."

I watched the city pass me as we crossed the border I was back in America. My mother lived in the middle of no where and I hadn't missed anyone there. I sighed as the farm came into view. My mother marries a rich doctor yet she started her own flower farm. I looked into the back yard and saw my soccer net was in a state of disrepair. I looked to my dad.

"I'm sorry son. You know I wouldn't send you with your mother other than a last resort." I just grumbled.

"You just love Adam more." He looked at me cross.

"Now you know I don't love him more than you but maybe you need to spend time with your mother. Finish school, don't get in trouble and you will still be able to have the scholarships." I got out of the truck and my little step sister ran up to me and hugged me around the legs.

"Get off of me." I pushed her away and came faced with my step father.

"Do not push your sister, here you will treat me and her with the most respect Andrew." I pushed past him.

"It's Drew by the way jack ass." I saw my father trying to make peace with Rich or whatever the hell his name was. I came face to face with my mother and knew this was going to be a long year.

* * *

><p>A.n- im ending this story here... it will come round more bianca and drew drama in the last story of this series which should be out soon!<p> 


End file.
